


Месяц и Белый

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Denial Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, PTSD, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prison, Romance, UST, cops and robbers, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Ларри мотает срок в тюрьме, Фредди живет дальше, и оба не могут отпустить прошлое.
Relationships: Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs) & Mr. Orange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Месяц и Белый

**Author's Note:**

> – в наличии ПТСР, депрессия, отрицание и полное комбо у одного из персонажей;  
> – присутствуют курение, алкоголизм и наркотическая зависимость;  
> – упоминаются гетные отношения;  
> – «Дивизион» – название полицейских участков в Лос-Анджелесе.

**1.**

Ларри поднял лицо к небу, зажмурился от яркого, не в клеточку, солнца.  
За спиной лязгнула широкая железная дверь. Отрезала, как нож толстый ломоть, лай сторожевых овчарок, треск раций вертухаев, шарканье подошв заключенных по плацу во время прогулки и десять лет несвободы.

Ларри посмотрел на дорогу перед собой, неторопливо обвел ее взглядом. Она была пуста.  
А он и не ждал никого.  
Хотя на пятом году тюрьмы почему-то и возникла дикая надежда, что его кто-то ждет. И встретит. И будет сидеть в припаркованной на обочине тачке, когда за спиной мистера Белого лязгнет в последний раз дверь федеральной тюрьмы.  
Эта надежда — глупая, бесполезная — мучила его долго. Кормила до отвала то черным отчаянием, то ожиданием чуда. Бывали дни, когда Ларри не мог с арестантской койки подняться, так его разбивало бессилием и осознанием собственной глупости — во всем. А бывали дни — и даже недели — когда он жил радостью и мечтой о встрече.  
Кто-то ждет. По ту сторону жизни — помнит.  
И Ларри цеплялся как бешеный за эту соломинку. 

Надежда терзала его месяцы — но так и не выросла в луну. 

За годы в неволе Ларри научился многому. Стал неплохим токарем, даже участвовал пару сезонов в тюремном театре. Получил заочно высшее образование, после немного пописал свою биографию, потом забросил.  
Изменился — потерял два зуба в драке и заполучил ревматизм на правое колено, мучающий хромотой в холод и дождь. Начал седеть — какими-то полосами, сверху все еще черный, а подшерсток серебром.  
Физическую форму сохранил — продолжал отжиматься и держать в тонусе тело. И провести хук и апперкот мог без проблем в любую рожу, сокамерника или надзирателя.  
Но взгляд — стал старым. Он не любил смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
И стригся максимально коротко. Однажды подцепленные вши в отросшие пряди едва не довели его до нервного срыва. 

А небо было темным. Долго, долго, до самого конца.  
И луна не взошла, осталась тусклым месяцем — лезвием ожидания.  
И не пришло ни разу ни одного письма. 

Хотя он представлял себе, как прочитает твердый уверенный почерк: здравствуй, Ларри. И от волнения ослепнет на несколько секунд, не в силах продолжать дальше.  
А дальше… Ларри не знал. Он не представлял, что напишет ему мальчик. Ларри, у меня все хорошо? Здесь лето и жара в тени под сорок? Как ты там, мистер Белый? Я здесь, в порядке, а ты там, гниешь в федеральной яме?

Ларри не знал, чего он ждет от письма. Будничного трепа, осторожной скрытой нежности, острой тягостной вины, мольбы о прощении или сухой констатации: я коп, а ты пес. 

Но самого письма он ждал. Белой весточки из солнечного мира.  
И чтобы в начале было: здравствуй, Ларри. Это я…

И снова надежда бередила раны.  
Злая, отчаянная, сильная, безнадежная. 

Не могло быть все ложью — тогда. В те дни перед ограблением, в те солнечные встречи, разговоры, перекуры, совместные обеды, в том стремительном и легком узнавании друг друга.  
Ларри уже с момента знакомства понимал, что привязался — напропалую, люто. Но не могло же быть так, что его — привязали. Холодно, расчетливо, исключительно в целях исполнения задания?..  
И ничего не екнуло — у того парня. Не отзывалось, не дрожало в унисон струнами?  
И Ларри безбожно принимал на веру — лицедейство?..

Ларри знал, что не ошибся. И ждал доказательств. Хоть слово, хоть полслова: привет, мистер Белый, я тут решил тебе написать, потому что хочу сказать кое-что…  
Неважно, что. Главное, письмо в ладони и твердый почерк на развернутом листе бумаги. Значит, не все равно — какими бы ни были причины.  
Но — они не договорили, мальчику есть что сказать.  
Дураком был Ларри.

Похоронил в себе хрупких бабочек, перестал смотреть на лунный календарь. Записался на новые курсы — самые тупые и сложные в его понимании. Освоил азы программирования и даже начал лабать простые аркады для тюремного класса информатики. Голова от монитора болела сильно, зато сколько вольностей дали ему эти игрушки, в которые резались и администрация тюрьмы всем составом, и паханы своими кланами, ставя рекорды.

Однако комиссию по условно-досрочному, на которую заключенный Диммик упорно подавал ходатайство, он не проходил. Даже с положительными характеристиками от кодлы вертухаев.  
Он убил копов. Много.  
Никакого прощения. Сиди от звонка до звонка. 

За своих система наказывала жестко и беспощадно. Пизда тебе, Диммик, и не надейся на досрочное. 

После последнего провала до него дошло.  
Не будет никаких писем.  
Не должно быть никакой надежды.  
Он убил мальчика. Некому писать ему, ждать, встречать после заключения — неважно зачем, даже если для того, чтобы пристрелить Ларри нахер сразу.  
Сам Ларри выстрелил в тот день в него — не глядя. Помнил — пистолет уперся прямо в щеку, в острую холодную скулу безоружного и раненого Оранжевого. Деваться некуда, пуля расхерачит навылет, раздробив череп.  
Но в него, в Ларри, выстрелили на секунду раньше — легавые, ворвавшиеся на склад.  
Его отбросило от отдачи, а палец — нажал от боли, на рефлексе, пусковой крючок.  
Почему Ларри до сих пор уверен, что промазал?  
Почему не подумал — а выжил ли мальчик после всего? С его ранами, кровопотерей, без медицинской помощи, которая не пришла вовремя?..

От кого Ларри ждал весточки с надеждой все эти годы?  
От мертвеца?

В тюремной часовне он не смог попросить прощения у Бога. Сидел, тупо смотрел на свечи.  
Уходя, решился лишь на одно: даруй надежду тому, кто ее заслуживает, Господи.  
И закрыл дверь для себя. 

Он отбыл последние годы срока, как забытая посылка на почте — неподвижно, беспамятно, не принимая ничего близко к сердцу. Внутренний генератор — ожидания, протеста, желания доказать, стремления забыться — издох.  
В полнолуние в камере было светло, но Ларри не поднимал взгляд. 

А теперь дверь открылась, выпуская его в помятом отстиранном костюме, в котором его взяли, — белая, без розовых разводов рубашка, черные пиджак и брюки, галстук, который Ларри не стал повязывать — и закрылась за спиной с тяжелым тусклым лязгом.  
Десять лет прошло, а мир не изменился. Ни ядерной войны, ни небоскребов вокруг, ни космических кораблей. Сухая пустынная дорога, знойный ветер и бесконечный простор неба.  
Это ли не счастье.  
К чему Ларри предстоит привыкнуть. 

Он невольно почесал худую шею под воротничком. Теперь — на остановку, ждать автобуса, а потом первым делом отметиться у куратора над вышедшим на волю заключенным.  
Ботинки, снятые с него десять лет назад, непривычно жали.  
Ларри сбросил пиджак, закинул на плечо. Сверился с бумажкой, выданной в окошке, — куда топать и когда по расписанию автобус. И привычно осторожно, ожидая окрика в спину из-за стены, пошел. 

На остановке никого не было, только на обочине припарковалась непривычного дизайна тачка. Таких во времена Ларри не делали.  
Из приоткрытого окна курился белый сигаретный дымок.  
Ларри остановился, ощущая неуверенность. Ему было тяжело сталкиваться с внешним миром — влобовую. Разучился за годы заточения. Другие люди, другие правила, предстоит многое — не то, что непохожего, но от чего отвык, забыл.

Ларри подумал и осторожно сел на лавочку под жестяным навесом. Сложил пиджак на коленях, спрятал под ним сцепленные в замок руки.  
Дверца машины со стороны водителя открылась.  
— Эй, — окликнул невысокий худой рыжеватый мужчина. И снял темные солнечные очки.  
Он не сказал: привет, Ларри, здравствуй!..  
Белые острые скулы, крупный нос, перетянутые от нервов в тонкий операционный шов губы. 

Но Ларри стиснул пальцы под краем пиджака до хруста, до болезненно напрягшихся костяшек. Как в молитве, которую услышали, которую он все-таки посмел произнести… и ей вняли.  
И понял — подняв взгляд на золотой месяц, вызревший в беспроглядно черном небе, — все эти годы он, Ларри, был мертв.  
Без любви.  
Без надежды.  
Без… того, кто встретил, его голоса, его… всего. 

А сейчас… небо стало светлым. Луна взошла.  
И Ларри посмотрел ей в глаза.

**2.**

Все, что он успел, — повторить снова и снова:  
— Ларри, мне жаль. Мне жаль, Ларри.  
Он не просил прощения.  
Он сожалел.  
Того, как все сложилось, как стало, как разверзлось кромешным пиздецом.

Человек, которому он с размаху тыкал пистолетом в лицо на фотографии и спускал всухую пусковой крючок, — защищал его до последнего, ценой своей жизни, пролил за него свою кровь.  
Человек, который рассказывал ему — до омерзения спокойным и будничным голосом, как рубить ни в чем не повинным людям пальцы, — оказался преданным, верным, ласковым к разъебанному в хлам парню на полу.  
И после всего полз до своего мистера Оранжевого, несмотря на развороченный таким же ранением живот.  
А когда мистер Белый упал и стало тихо — Фредди мучительно и бесполезно пытался подняться, скользя по стене липкими руками, чтобы доволочься до человека, который, как он думал, убит. Проверить его пульс, дыхание. Сдохнуть на нем, покрыв собой, — безнадежно и безысходно.  
Фредди не думал, когда шел под прикрытие, что все закончится — так.  
У него будет сжиматься за этого человека сердце. И он утонет, захлебываясь в долге, влюбленности, ненависти и скорби.  
И как ему будет страшно — не за себя.  
И как добредет до края своей Голгофы — не снимая креста.  
И как — до самоотречения — ему придется молчать.  
И как — до кровавых отпечатков, оставшихся на стене, — он будет пытаться с хрипом и стоном встать. Чтобы дойти. До того, кто упал, получив за него пулю в живот. До того, в кого Ньюэндайк целился, листая фотоальбомы и отпивая пиво. 

Он не просил прощения. Не за что. Он был и останется копом. Тем, кто есть. Собой. Но он — сожалел о том, как все сложилось. Что они оказались по разные стороны. Что не встретились раньше. Или — позже этого блядского дня. Что все могло быть иначе.  
Могло. 

Фредди увидел, как ворвались на склад копы — только дверь, жалобно охнув, ударилась о стену.  
А потом сознание потерялось в темноте.  
Не было ни больно, ни страшно.  
Очнувшись в больнице под кислородной пластиковой маской, так и не понял — разрядил ли мистер Белый в мистера не-Оранжевого пистолет. Просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, не в силах пошевелиться, сказать хоть слово, промычать стон, а о том, чтобы нажать кнопку вызова медперсонала, и речи не шло.  
Он жив — благодаря или вопреки?  
Что его спасло или — кто?

Ларри не стал нажимать на пусковой крючок или нажал?  
Он промазал случайно или специально отвел дуло мимо лица Фредди?  
Раненого заложника спасли копы — выстрелив в бешеного пса над ним?  
Или же — ударив залпом — спровоцировали обжигающее движение по скуле, которое помнил Фредди, прежде чем его сознание отключил мрак?  
Детектив Ньюэндайк не знал. Он лежал неподвижным, парализованным от слабости овощем и мог только дышать в маску, глядя в потолок. 

Ларри посадили без него.  
Медицинская карта Фредди могла бы лечь последним кирпичом над саркофагом мистера Белого. Его и так похоронили в федеральной пенитенциарной системе на десять лет.  
А собирались закатать на двадцатку, но показания Фредди, записанные на видеокамеру с больничной койки, смягчили приговор — прожженный ушлый бандит защищал копа до последнего, без него тот бы давно подох, застрелили бы на складе, как лишний груз, и смылись с бриллиантами.  
А что дальше?  
Фредди не знал и не хотел знать.  
Он восстанавливался на реабилитации, словно отматывал тюремный срок — день за днем, месяц за месяцем.  
Стоял вопрос — а не списать ли детектива за борт? Но Фредди превозмог.  
Вернулся и стал жить обычной жизнью. Омлет и джезва кофе по утрам. Дежурства. Снотворные и антидепрессанты по вечерам — гарантия крепкого сна. Каждый триместр — отчет перед психологом: я в порядке.  
И новые антидепрессанты.  
Как его перекатало первое в жизни прикрытие.  
Он поднимался после него — с колен. 

Через год внезапно подумал — а как там Ларри?..  
Пробил по базе. Прочитал с каким-то глухим удовлетворением: жив, сидит, в порядке, был в лазарете несколько раз, поставил себе две коронки.  
Дерется, значит. Не сдается. Не нравится.  
Поделом.  
После всего — получает по заслугам.  
После мониторинга Фредди впервые за долгие месяцы заснул спокойно, без помощи таблеток.  
Щека болела. И зубы, разъебанные выстрелом, на которые пришлось поставить коронки. Но спалось — как младенцу.  
Ничего, отпадут молочные и вырастут постоянные. Он перерастет свое прикрытие, свой личный котел боли, любви и жгучего ада.

В доме было очень одиноко. И на второй год Фредди женился. Скоропалительно, спешно. Наскоком решил стать мужем, отцом, семьянином, не просыпаться одному в постели от липкого кошмара, чувствовать тепло и нежность рядом.  
Хорошо, что детей не успели завести. Развелись не очень красиво — от ее разочарования в нем, от того, что он не оправдал ее чистые надежды, а пытался залечить свои раны и загасить маету и тоску — другим человеком.  
Ньюэндайк в процессе развода прописался в баре. А потом — глядя, сколько денег уходит на налитые стаканы, — забухал дома.  
Запой был долгим, длиной в отпуск, который взял.  
Зато никаких таблеток. Антидепрессантов. Все хорошо — пока льется в горло виски. 

А потом пришлось вернуться в мир живых полутрупом, вонючим, замызганным, с отекшим лицом и щетиной на полморды, тормознутым до такой степени, что по два часа заполнял бланки после дежурства.  
Фредди недоумевал, почему его не выгнали из отдела. И не хотел думать.  
А может, стоило.  
А может, не зря не впускал в себя эти мысли. 

Таблетки стали крепче и сильнее. И ему не давали серьезных заданий. Так — заполнить бумаги и предварительно опросить свидетелей. И не больше.  
Его все устраивало.  
Отказывался от напарников — и выживал их, если всучивали. А уж стажеров, зеленых, молоденьких, гонял от себя метлой.  
Перестал бриться и не только. И лишь когда шеф на него рявкал в своем кабинете: Ньюэндайк, постригись по уставу! — Фредди снимал с себя отросшие патлы жужжащей машинкой. 

На какое-то Рождество он подумал — а не послать ли Ларри письмо?..  
Набухался, как следует, сел, взял ручку; пока писал, не раз прикладывался к бутылке.  
Наутро, протрезвев, все проклял, помчался на почту. Светил жетоном, нес пургу о расследовании.  
В итоге дежурил под стенами тюрьмы и перехватил почтальона.  
Конверт сжег прямо в тачке и переехал пепел рубчатыми шинами.  
Нет, ни слова.  
Ни слова.  
Он не мистер Оранжевый.  
И никогда не был тем, кем видел себя в глазах Ларри. 

Он записался на новую реабилитацию — за эти годы программа стала гораздо лучше, чем просто отписка в заключении. Иногда проверял Диммика по базе — и невольно улыбался; тот времени не терял, чему-то учился, что-то осваивал. Был молодцом.  
А Фредди тихо гнил, не зная, как выдраться.  
Чуть не женился во второй раз, но вовремя хватило мозгов сообразить, что опять прикладывает ни в чем не повинного человека подорожником к своим травмам.  
Прослыл для одних в отделе — главным ебанатом, бросающим своих женщин.  
Для других — мучеником, которого постоянно все бросают.  
Сделал рывок в карьере — из младшего детектива в старшего, а потом стал претендентом на должность шефа. И не своего отдела, а всего дивизиона.  
Умный, цепкий, рациональный, ни толики эмоций. Последнее словно выжгло еще в девяносто втором. Играл в политические игры, подставлял тех, кто не нравился, поддерживал тех, кого надо. Из массовки пробился в ведущего актера в чертовом театре.  
Ничто не кололо. Ничто не дергало.  
Мир был черно-серым, и ни капли белого. 

В какой-то момент он проверил по базе — Диммик снова подал ходатайство на УДО. И проиграл.  
Фредди чуть не послал ему открытку: так тебе и надо!..  
Вместо этого забухал, привычно взяв отпуск. 

Каждый раз, когда он вспоминал мистера Белого, было тяжело. Невыносимо.

А жизнь не складывалась. Такая, о которой мечтал. Все время мешала заноза в ране, гной, который остался под швом и только растет и растет…

Фредди однажды проснулся с пониманием: он не выплыл. Готов прямо сейчас приехать в федеральную тюрьму и… что?  
Сказать: Ларри, здравствуй, без тебя все не то, я покалечен и не могу выпрямиться, смотри на меня, я хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза?..  
Он привычным жестом потянулся за пузырьком таблеток. 

Следующая реабилитация у него оказалась в центре лечения от наркотиков. 

Вышел оттуда новый, освеженный, с перелинявшей кожей.  
Вся карьера рухнула к чертовой матери. Сначала, по привычке, рвался в Департамент, сдал экзамены и кое-как прилепился к патрульным, самой презираемой касте в полиции.  
А потом бросил.  
И стал консультантом в крупном розыскном агентстве по слежению за обманутыми женами и брошенными мужьями, а потом и частным детективом, который берет самые интересные заказы.  
Ему понравилось, и получал очень неплохо.  
А главное, без доступа к полицейской базе перестал проверять, как там Ларри. Успокоился и стал безмятежным.  
И не думал, и не вспоминал о прежнем. 

Поменял себе коронки, и щека не болела больше от касания к ней бритвенным лезвием. 

Все устаканилось.  
Он даже курить кинул, не то что бухать приступами. Посвежел, потерял неприятную опухлость. 

А потом понял, что смотрит на календарь. И внутренне считает: осталось семь дней, шесть, пять, три, два…

Что он ему скажет? Привет, Ларри, как ты заебал меня, почему я за десять лет не избавился от тебя?..  
Как к нему подойти: эй, мистер Белый, помнишь своего мистера Оранжевого? Он тут с ума без тебя сошел, еле выжил, стал мертвым чучелом среди живых?..  
Все стоило сказать раньше. Гораздо раньше, а не десять лет спустя.  
Кого он встретит у ворот тюрьмы?  
И кем туда подъедет?..

Фредди проснулся рано, затемно, до будильника. Пожарил омлет, выпил джезву кофе. Оставил на автоответчике в агентстве, что сегодня у него день за свой счет, и оседлал тачку. 

Доехал до ворот тюрьмы после рассвета и понял, что невыносимо ждать, когда они откроются и выпустят — кого? Того, кого ждет, или так, левого?

Переключил передачи, понажимал педали — и отъехал к автобусной остановке.  
Автобус вобрал в свое нутро дважды — и тех, кто вышел на волю, угрюмых и бородатых, и тех, кто приезжал с передачами — унылых замученных женщин со спортивными большими сумками со впалыми боками. 

Ларри он увидел в лобовое стекло задолго. Тот брел по дороге, шаркая ногами, не отрывая их от асфальта, привычно скупо, как арестант.  
Фредди закурил.  
Других вариантов не было. 

Ларри посмотрел на него издали, поколебался и отошел, сел на лавочку. Сгорбился, замкнулся в себе.  
С побитым сединой подшерстком, худой, сутулый. Костюм мистера Белого висел на нем, как на жерди.

Фредди докурил и задавил бычок в пепельнице.  
Он не знал, что произнести. И что делать.  
Выйти и предложить подвезти? Окликнуть и прикинуться, что ничего не было все это время — десять лет пытки для них?..  
Что сказать? Ларри, здравствуй. Я тебя помню.  
До сих пор — не могу — забыть.  
А ты?

Он вышел из машины, захлопывая дверцу — словно за собой калитку кладбища.  
И снял с переносицы темные очки.

И воздух между ними — через нагретый капот, на пыльной остановке — стал звенящим.


End file.
